


Testing Boundaries

by Schalakitty, wickedorin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Noct is a royal brat, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Warping for fun and profit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/pseuds/Schalakitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts as a magical mishap soon becomes a behavioral problem and it's up to everyone to keep Noctis in line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crime: Prompto

**Author's Note:**

> Schala here! This fic started as an idle musing between us that we tossed back and forth for a bit before finally giving in and writing it. Please note that this is basically par for the course with the fics Orin and I write. So enjoy the first little taste of what is to come.
> 
> Noctis and Prompto are written by Orin and Ignis and Gladiolus are written by Schala. FFXV belongs to Square-Enix and as action figure collectors, our wallets belong to Square-Enix.

It started off so simply, like so many things did. Not to mention, mostly accidentally.

"I was pretty sure there'd be more berries out here." Prompto sighed, digging through bushes which _should_ have been full of them. At least by the pictures Ignis gave him.

Noctis was a little surprised himself, even if he didn't really know the first thing about berries or berry bushes. They'd been given a fairly large bowl for the purpose of gathering a little something extra or different for dinner, but only managed to cover the very bottom in a single layer. And not even all that well. "Guess we might have to just head back."

Standing up and placing his hands on his hips, the gunner admonished, "That seems like giving up, Noct."

"It is." The prince deadpanned. "We are. There aren't any more berries out here."

Huffing, Prompto caught his friend by the wrist and physically lead him further into the lightly wooded area, insisting, "There have to be more around here! We'll just keep looking for a bit."

Not that there was any way to talk the blond _out_ of that sort of thing. Ultimately, Noctis didn't really mind; it kept them out of Ignis' way, gave them something to do. Let them see all sorts of new and different... animals... "Prompto."

"Yeah?" He didn't even stop, let alone look back.

"I think I know what's been eating the berries."

"Oh?" The words took another second to sink in before the blond stopped. Still holding Noctis' wrist. "They're, like. All around us, aren't they."

"Yeah." The prince admitted with a heavy sigh. Bird-like creatures; but definitely _not_ like any birds he'd ever seen before. Scales, fur, feathers; and large. Pretty... startlingly large for things that seemed to be eating berries.

"Oh man." Prompto whined, gun materializing in his free hand. "How many?"

Noctis did indeed look around and count. "Don't ask."

The fight wasn't... _so_ bad. Funny thing, once the prince decided to pull a sword out of thin air, the bird-like creatures really kind of didn't want to wait around to see what was going to happen. Unfortunately, instead of fleeing, they attacked. (Prompto later suggested it might have actually been due to the "shiny stuff" attracting their attention. The both of them wished they'd thought of that earlier.)

Being dive-bombed by a couple dozen anything would have been a harrowing experience, but they were successful. Even got a few weird feathers and scales for their effort, but unfortunately... the berries were lost.

Prompto didn't take it well. "Ignis is gonna yell."

"He's not going to yell." Noctis argued. Then thought about it. "He's probably not going to yell."

"He's gonna yell at _me_." The blond pouted.

Rolling his eyes, the prince barely held in a laugh. "It's fine, alright? We're both safe. And you did a really good job with all those moving targets in the air." Much as he wanted to soothe his friend's disappointment, he also genuinely meant the words.

There was still a pout present. But the gunner was a little less into complaining. "Yeah?"

"Totally." Noctis felt fine admitting, leaning in a little closer. When the pout persisted, he gently stroked Prompto's chin with a single finger, turning his head so their eyes could meet. "Saved my ass."

Oh, well. He wasn't going to argue with that. "Gonna reward me?"

Words didn't seem like an appropriate answer. Though, just as Noctis leaned in to press their lips together--

He was _gone_ , having accidentally warped himself about 30 feet into the air, hanging by his sword embedded into a luckily very sturdy tree. The sound of Prompto's whine below him was enough to startle several real and actual birds, the prince laughing despite himself. Well, accidental warping didn't tend to happen that often, not since childhood. It was a little... amusing, though.

Warping back to the ground, there was a very different kind of pout on the blond's face. Noctis chuckled, patting Prompto's cheek before suggesting they get back to camp before encountering anything else they'd have to fight. There was no argument.


	2. The Crime: Gladiolus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis decides to push his luck just a bit further.

Alright, even he would have been forced to admit that he hadn't been as careful as he _should_ have been. Much as he could have argued that no one knew when or where the hell those horrifying Goblins might show up, Noctis was aware that he should have been paying attention, not venturing so far away so fast. Leaning up against the cave wall, taking a moment to breathe and count his blessings didn't seem like the worst idea.

Ensuring that Noct was safe was his first priority, his hand quickly clapping against one sore shoulder as the healing magic transferred between them. His second priority was taking out the last of the Goblins. His greatsword sparked against the cave floor, illuminating his swing as he cut down the remaining horde. They vanished into smoke and shadow, any remaining cries instantly silenced. Even with the threat seemingly neutralized, Gladio stood guard a few moments longer as he listened for hints of any more waiting in the dark corners. "Alright," he finally allowed, hefting his sword over his shoulder but not yet dismissing it, "Looks like the coast is clear."

That was definitely what he needed to hear, adrenaline-become-fear having raised his body temperature considerably... but with the fading adrenaline came the realization that he was cold, tired, and more than willing to get _out_ of the caves. The prince nodded, approaching his bodyguard on steadier legs than he'd had just moments ago. "Thanks, Gladio. I owe you-- More than one, actually."

"Don't forget it now," he replied, but his tone remained warm rather than chiding. Finally letting his sword fall away, Gladio claimed their hard earned reward - an over-sized hunk of mythril. Surely worth a bit more than the going price. Stashing it away, the bodyguard relaxed enough to tease, "You know, when a knight rescues royalty, he usually gets a _reward_."

Temped as he was to laugh, Noctis managed a relatively cool expression with a raised brow. "That so?" Playfulness was still present in his tone, walk becoming the slightest bit of a saunter before he came to a stop in front of Gladiolus. "Didn't think gold and jewels were your thing... unless you have something else in mind?" He was perfectly aware of those brown eyes on him, not making too much of a show out of stretching his arms over his head...

He could only snort at that display, giving Noct a playful ass pat on his way past towards the cave entrance. A bit of flirting was fine, but cold, wet stone didn't make for the best locale for seduction. "I dunno, you never know - I might just want something _shiny_ for my reward. Can you beat that?"

That time he _did_ laugh, if only allowing a quick, quiet sound of amusement. "What, only something shiny?" He followed along, looking innocent enough. The very plain tone almost managed to hide the actual _words_ , giving in to a little temptation. "What about something hot and slick and clinging _perfectly_ to everything that really matters?"

He could see right through the prince's game and couldn't help but tactfully avoid giving him the satisfaction so soon. Even if he could already picture his dad yelling at him for saying such a thing to the fucking Heir to the Throne of Lucis - "So you're gonna buy me a pocket pussy?"

The sound Noctis made in response really tried to be aghast, scandalized. It was actually something between a choke and a laugh and he supposed he sincerely didn't know which to go with. "I probably _should_. Something jewel-encrusted, with a card. 'Use this next time, so I can roll over and go back to sleep.'" The look he gave Gladiolus was almost challenging.

He snorted at that quick response, just trying to picture it. With a roll of his eyes, Gladio pointed out, "See, royalty doesn't understand how things work in the _real world_ \- you couldn't even _hold_ a jewel encrusted pocket pussy so the whole thing would be useless." And he was very glad that Ignis was nowhere near either of them, otherwise they'd both be berated for being terrible perverts. So best to get it all out on their walk back to camp.

"Since that'd be so useless." The prince sauntered along, still attempting to keep his voice and expression cool and aloof (even if he was still just short of laughing). "Maybe you'd like something a little more satisfying?" His voice lowered, slowly, into a soft purr. "Something that can make those sounds you seem to like so much." As if he didn't notice.

He supposed that it was time enough to let the prince have his way - the game had gone on long enough. "I think I know what you're getting at," Gladio finally allowed as they stepped out into the warm afternoon sun and left the cave behind. "But it's probably best if you just _tell me_. Give me _all_ the details..."

Simply stopping at that point to face Gladiolus, there was certainly a bit of a challenge in Noctis' eyes; though just a touch of mischief, as well. He felt a little swell of bravery (or possibly stupidity), deciding to take full advantage... but it wasn't quite what his bodyguard might be expecting. Voice soft and tempting, he asked outright, "You want me naked and spread and moaning your name underneath you, right Gladio?"

A quick, subtle shiver moved through him but he managed to keep his cool a bit longer. "True," Gladio commented simply as he approached with a suitable smolder in his expression and voice. "But the more important question is do you want _me_ holding you down and _making_ you moan my name?" Reaching out, he let his fingers brush over Noct's arm, hoping to leave some goosebumps in his wake.

Oh. Oh, that did sound... amazing, really. It gave him the kind of warm shiver that moved down his spine and straight to his groin, spreading. But that was how he knew that Gladio probably felt the same, something pleasantly electric in that touch. It really _would_ be cruel, wouldn't it? Too cruel. But there was just enough of an aftershock of adrenaline to convince him that he was definitely ready to push that boundary. Even if he suspected there would be yelling. Reaching out as if to touch back, it was only a fleeting second before the words, "Very little could sound better"; then he vanished in a quickly fading surge of blue light.

"The _fuck_?" It was a right and true first reaction to being abandoned so cruelly. Following the trail of sparks towards the west, he finally caught sight of Noct hanging from a towering pine tree. Oh, there was going to be yelling. A whole landscape filling shout of, "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE COCK-TEASING SHIT!"

So he felt a _little_ bad. Honestly. Really, honestly. But there was absolutely no way that Noctis was dropping down anytime soon.


	3. The Crime: Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct manages to push a dangerous number of buttons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given that we don't know exactly how Magic/Arcana will work in the final game, we decided to just fudge it based on the information we do have. Basically, don't worry about it .

Rolling up his sleeves, Ignis set himself to work by first drawing out the required Arcana. While one _could_ generate a Watera spell from the surrounding water vapor, it was far easier to draw from flowing sources. Pulling from the river, he managed enough to wash away the larger clumps of mud stuck to the Regalia's wheels and underneath the fenders. A fine enough start to a much needed job.

Normally, the prince wouldn't have bothered Ignis while he was concentrating, working on one of the many tasks he'd assigned himself. Though... they'd been traveling calmly for some time. Reason enough to "entertain himself", to push just the slightest bit; and there was a _curiosity_ that came with it as well. May as well get the full set of reactions. Grinning lightly to himself, he approached the Regalia innocently enough. "Mind some company?"

He perked up at the sudden offer of company, but certainly tried to persuade, "Company is fine, but help would be preferable, Highness." There was an extra sponge set aside in a bucket for just such a purpose. (The bucket itself of Gladio's suggestions that proved to be overall useful on their journey.) "This is the type of job that goes faster with two."

_Perfect._ Even if he didn't plan on being too much of a help, exactly. Secretive thoughts pushed aside, that didn't mean that Noctis was unwilling to lend a bit of aid, grabbing a sponge. Alright, so... he didn't really know _how_ to wash a car. It didn't look that difficult, mostly intuitive. "You're still wearing that shirt though, huh?" The tone was casual, almost disinterested more than a light tease; the prince himself had decided to take off his jacket for other reasons, though the weather remained warm enough to warrant it.

Eyebrow quirking up, he justified simply, "I'm far less concerned with it getting wet than my jacket, certainly." Still trying to direct the magic, it worked well enough along the lower edges and sides but he couldn't quite get enough force behind it to reach the roof. Not that he wanted to directly order the prince but... Ignis certainly gave him an inquiring look to highly _suggest_ that he assist.

Snorting at the extremely obvious hint, Noctis took a slow breath and transferred the sponge to his left hand, right then outstretched toward the car. It was an easy thing to draw, to direct; though the concentration to _keep_ that direction and flow was usually the trick. It was a bit of a feat to do that while trying to continue a "perfectly casual" conversation. "I _mean_ , it's warm out. You sure you wouldn't prefer something a little cooler?" He hoped that first little splash of water against the front of his own shirt would be seen as unintentional. An accident.

And while the magic was impressive from a technical stand-point, the questions were certainly distracting. "I am quite comfortable, thank you," he asserted as he got to work carefully scrubbing down the car with swirling motions.

Pausing the flow of water for a moment, the prince worked instead on trying to mimic his adviser's motions... not to mention, trying a little bit harder in general. "Ignis, I'm about three seconds away from telling you to lose the shirt." He'd decided to put his comments in sharp focus, perhaps overshooting just a little bit. "Or at least wear something you won't _mind_ getting wet, right?" He quite freely demonstrated, soaking his own shirt and making a very small, very subtle sound of relief.

He tried to fight the urge to roll his eyes, but his instincts gave in anyway. "Noct," he started plainly, using that name since the prince currently wasn't living up to his title, "this all seems rather... _tawdry_." Not to mention, there was very little privacy at the moment, leaving him apprehensive at returning even the most open of invitations.

There was a very small but very dangerous little grin, mostly in blue eyes rather than his lips; but oh, those were just a little bit obvious about it, too. Moving to lean _over_ the Regalia, bending over ever so slightly and pushing his chest against the windshield as he pretended to work on scrubbing one streak in particular, there was a very soft little purr in his voice. "Iggy. It's _supposed_ to." Hoping to save himself a lecture, he insisted with ever so slight (mostly imagined) innocence, "You've been driving a long time and you've got to be needing some kind of relaxation."

So it appeared that the prince was in one of his _moods_. And Ignis could continue to politely ignore him until it became a massive, impossible ignore problem... or he could give them what they both really wanted. There was still a little huff as he drew in closer, "You are truly incorrigible," he quietly commented, just before brushing his hand over Noct's dripping wet one.

"You mean charming, don't you?" Alright, he realized he was pushing that line of thought too far- Ignis was just as aware of Gladio's teasing nickname as any of them. Still, despite his own plans, it was a nice thing to turn his hand, to let their fingers brush a bit more blatantly if only for an instant. "Don't answer that, by the way. I suppose it wouldn't be _proper_ to just take my shirt _off_ and finish this, would it?" Noctis asked more just to put the thought in his adviser's head than to be given anything like permission.

"No, that would be highly improper," Ignis replied flatly, but a hint of a smirk remained on his lips. No matter the hardships, he would willingly serve Noctis - but sometimes that was just as much a curse as it was a blessing. His hand slowly moved up further, now trailing over the prince's arm. "It should be _my_ duty to remove your shirt."

It was so good to know the man so well, to know _exactly_ how deeply involved he was at that moment even if the touches remained simple. "Wait a second, then." Noctis didn't entirely pull away, just enough not to get the brunet soaked as well (because much as he liked to tease, everyone had learned not to do any purposeful damage toward Ignis's clothes); a bit more water was needed to get him really and truly dripping wet, the cold burst making his gasp. Worth it, definitely worth it, draping himself partially over the windshield again and looking at the other man through wet bangs. "Well now you have to, right?"

What had he ever done to deserve such trials? Muttering a curse under his breath to any deity that would hear it, Ignis swallowed his pride and moved in closer. "I mean, it wouldn't do to leave you this way," he agreed as his hand slipped underneath soaking fabric, his fingers light against slick skin. With carefully measured motions, he guided the shirt upwards, revealing more and more of that tempting, toned stomach. "It fact, it would be downright _criminal_ to leave you waiting...."

There was that mild pang of actually feeling a little bit _badly_ about what he'd been planning the whole time again... but oh, after doing it twice, just the idea of getting away with it a third time was tempting enough. "Think I have to agree with you there, Iggy." The prince's voice was noticeably rough, drawing in a shaky breath. "Guess I'm a little criminal, myself." That was the only warning given before he more or less _disappeared_ in a blur of light. Though, with experience came wisdom; he  disappeared _around the back of the nearest building_. Sworn to protect or not, those knives would have been trained on him.

It was the sound more than the visual cues that gave the game away, but he still traced the path of sparks dashing away from him. The anger did not bubble up to the surface - instead Ignis remained completely stone-faced as he opened the car door and picked up his phone. His text to Gladio simply read, "NDC Meeting Now."


	4. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crimes are judged and plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have no idea what type of calendar they use in FFXV but we made a decent guess at it.

The Noctis Disciplinary Committee was one in a long line of organizations established for the express purpose of carefully reigning in the heirs to the throne of Lucis. Legend foretold that the first arose after the infamous bachelorette party of Princess Cometissae Lucis Caelum which only ended via direct Astral intervention. Founded in the Year of the Kings 4505 by one Cor Leonis, the NDC carried on that most noble and glorious tradition. As current acting President, Ignis took his role very seriously.

Like all meetings, this one waited until night fell and the prince dozed off. Sure that they were safe to speak freely, Ignis strode up to where the bodyguard kept watch over the campsite. "So, we seem to have a certain... _problem_ ," he began frankly, not wishing to waste their precious meeting time.

"Yah, _someone's_ been making trouble," Gladio summed up just as succinctly. "Started talking dirty to me while we were out exploring caves and then just warped away when it was getting good." Watching as the adviser's expression turned sour, he could already make the connection but needed to know, "What'd he do to you?"

Clearing his throat, Ignis informed, "Proceeded to make a cheap display of himself across the hood of the Regalia while I was washing it before he warped on me as well." Not that he was going into detail about his role in the incident.

"Fucking royal pain in the ass," came the grumbled verdict.

Snorting, he was forced to agree, "While I wouldn't use such terms... you are absolutely on point."

It wasn't really his _thing_ to eavesdrop. Not on purpose, anyway; as much as they did actually kind of enjoy traveling together, everyone needed some privacy sometimes. Prompto couldn't help not really being _tired_ enough to sleep, though, and when he managed to catch the words just outside... Even if it probably wasn't necessary, he was very quiet about moving around in the tent, quieter still about unzipping and re-zipping the flap. Of course he noticed how the other two had gone silent, watching him, but somehow that made it a little easier to speak. "So, um. When you sent us out to get berries, Ignis? He warped away from me. I think it was actually an accident, though. But, uh. He didn't exactly try to make up for it." He summarized flatly.

And while he was surprised at the sudden addition to their conversation, the new information proved fruitful. Going over the events in his head, Ignis then came to the conclusion, "So this has been going on for 10 days now. And he seems to be getting bolder each time...."

"Sounds like a problem we need to nip in the bud," Gladio chimed in with a crack of his knuckles.

"Uh." The blond spoke up, ever so slightly at first. Of course he didn't think Gladiolus was _really_ going to do anything to Noctis despite that knuckle crack, but. Just in case. Plus, curiosity was getting the better of him. "Don't think you need to be quite so _thorough_ about whatever you're planning, big guy." He attempted to joke. Then suddenly really just needed to know, "Okay, what's going on?"

Even if it was a risk, Ignis felt like it could be a well calculated one. One more set of eyes after all. "Gladio and I do our best to keep Noctis... _in line_ ," he explained, not going into all the formalities.

"We call it the Noctis Disciplinary Committee," came the follow up when Gladio caught one raised blond eyebrow. "Usually its little things like trying to get him to eat his veggies and rolling him over when he snores. But I think in this case, the punishment should fit the crime."

"Oh." The gunner commented, looking thoughtful for a moment. Then fully realizing the possibilities. " _Oh_. So. Want some help with that or something?" He realized that he probably shouldn't have been grinning quite as brightly as he was, but why hide it?

That smile should've been a warning sign. But Gladio knew what tended to follow after it. "Is it the kinda help I _hope_ it is?" He prodded with his own grin, leaning in closer to share a little look with the blond.

The grin only brightened further. "Just... hold on a sec." Prompto returned to the tent, unzipping the door with the same quiet care as before to retrieve something _very_ specific. After only a moment, he emerged again, closing up the tent and turning toward the waiting "crowd" with a small satin pouch in hand. He proved it was what _inside_ that counted, overturning the pouch and displaying the contents in his palm. "Okay, so, vibrating cock ring, non-vibrating cock ring, and the kind of nipple clamps with a chain joining them, because it's harder to lose them that way. Also, Ignis, I lied and I'm sorry, when you asked me if I knew what that weird metal thing you found wedged under the Regalia's back seat was, the answer was really yes."

Gladio had to hold back his laughter at the stunned _look_ on the adviser's face. "Great, now we don't have to get supplies," he noted, giving Prompto a little clap on the back... and subtly looking over the wares.

Having recovered from the initial shock - and wonder at how long the items in question had been hidden in among their luggage - Ignis reluctantly agreed, "Well, this certainly would be helpful." As he gave the matter a bit more thought, he openly mused, "It would do our prince well to learn _exactly_ how it feels to be teased and played with after all."


	5. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's wonderful when a plan comes together and a prince learns his lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, all the smut at once. We hope you all enjoy it! Also, we personally love [the Roen version of Prompto's belt](https://roen-ff15.com/en/html/products/detail.php?product_id=12) and feel no shame about referencing when appropriate.

As incredibly clear and peaceful as the water was, Noctis decided not to swim. It had been tempting, but after spending so long fighting so many of those... crocodile creatures, just laying down in partial shade and peering out across the water was more than fine. Fishing had also been a temptation, but a little too much work. He was reasonably sure that he'd earned the stillness, but for once didn't really feel like falling asleep. Well, that was a nice little miracle.

But from just a casual glance from behind, he certainly _appeared_ to be napping. That was at least Gladio's assumption as he sauntered up to the palm tree. It wasn't until Noct glanced back at him that he figured it out. "Aw, I was planning to catch you off guard," he confessed with a little grin, leaning down to meet the prince's eyes. "And then I could've carried you back to the room like the sack of potatoes you are."

"Romantic." The prince quipped, taking his time to sit up and stretch. "Anything going on?" Not that Gladiolus looked hurried or concerned in any way, but it seemed important to ask. If only so he appeared attentive enough to not be annoyed when he did fall asleep later on.

With a snort, he shot back, "You know I'm not gonna wine and dine you like Iggy." Getting in closer for a low whisper, Gladio then added, "But if you're up for a _damn good time_ , then I'm your man." He left the invitation at that - something light, something fun.

Oh, _well_. His bodyguard in one of his more playful moods was... very worth leaving the peace of the water's edge for. "Would we happen to have a room to ourselves?" It wasn't like he _minded_ anyone else being there, but it was nice to know. Like it was nice to know if Iggy was going to be reading just outside or something. Common courtesy to close the windows and all that.

"Iggy's out buying supplies and has Prompto along as designated pack mule," he explained casually, giving a little glance back to the seaside motel. Moving back from the tree, Gladio crossed his arms while pointing out, "So we'd probably have time for _a bit_ of fun, but clock's ticking, Noct."

Snorting, the prince assured, "Got it." Standing up with another stretch and moving to follow Gladio's lead, there was a subtle grin across his lips, the rest of him looking enormously relaxed. At least for the moment. "I must have dodged a bullet, stepping out when I did." He didn't really mind supply runs, either, but he vastly preferred not being involved.

Striding along through the sand, the bodyguard was quick to point out, "Maybe. But you know that without your 'voice of dissent,' he's going to bring back a whole sack full of vegetables for you." Which he agreed that the prince should eat... but Gladio wasn't as driven to force them on Noct either. "So have your fun now, be responsible later?"

"I don't see why I have to do that last bit." He didn't entirely argue, nose scrunching a bit at the thought. He appreciated his adviser's efforts, more or less... it was just that vegetables were all awful. "Maybe we can find a book store to distract him and then he'll just forget?" Unrealistic. But Noctis could allow himself some small hope. Of course, they had something far better to focus on.

Climbing up the creaking stairs to their room, Gladio suggested, "Why don't you just give him those bedroom eyes of yours instead of the deadpan glare for once? Catch him off guard and make him forget all about broccoli." Unlocking the door, he held it open for the prince.... and gave him a little slap on the ass along the way.

There was a soft little gasp in response to the touch, finding himself moving just the slightest bit faster. Of course, then he had to think about the question. "Because I have to figure out how to sneak right past his natural suspicion." Noctis only half joked; he was capable of it (clearly), but Ignis usually called him out and then some. Which was _fair_ , just... not to him. "Look, let's not ruin the mood with green things, okay?" He joked, walking up to the enormous bed (two large beds they'd collectively decided to push together), turning, and simply partially falling into a leaned-back sitting position. Inviting enough, he hoped.

He locked the door behind them and kicked off his boots while watching Noct settle in. "Oh yes, we wouldn't want to ruin the mood," he murmured, stalking over in several long strides. Leaning down, his hands ran down over the prince's tone arms, teasing his way down... until he took firm hold of both wrists at once. "Like if someone wanted to be a cock-teasing little shit and warp away just when things were getting good, right?"

Oh. Well. _Damn_. Not that he really thought he'd get away with that entirely, but... Clearing his throat, the prince realized there was no point in trying to struggle, that his bodyguard was physically stronger, but instinctively he gave the slightest of tugs anyway. "I guess that would... probably be a little annoying, wouldn't it?" And even as the words left his mouth, he winced a little. Yeah, good one.

Slowly rubbing over those pinned wrists, he chuckled at the weak protest. "It certainly would," Gladio agreed, taking a bit of enjoyment out of watching the prince squirm a little. With a glance to the side, he raised his voice slightly as he pointed out, "It would be _even worse_ if you did it to more than one person, wouldn't it?"

Oh. No. Noctis shrank down a little, not exactly wanting to let his eyes slowly turn to where Gladio had been calling...

Prompto was all smiles as he strode into the room. Of course he was, seeing that the prince already looked properly admonished. He just _hadn't been_ yet. "Hey, Noct."

"I didn't mean to." Noctis tried to offer an excuse. The truth, really.

Shrugging, the blond stopped just next to Gladiolus and leaned down. "Yeah, but I don't remember any apologies. And you didn't exactly try to make up for it, either. Guess I gave you the wrong impression, huh?"

The wince was internal, Noctis supposing a point was made. His only saving grace was the fact that he couldn't have caused _that_ much trouble if Ignis wasn't right along with them.

But oh, he was in _so much trouble_. Ignis followed after with the smooth, measured beat of his steps, arms crossed and eyes sharp. "Given a distinct lack of apologies to all of us," he added, glaring down at Noctis, "This sounds more like a pattern of bad behavior to me."

The prince knew the seriousness of the situation on the first step he could hear. He just _knew_ , avoiding looking over for as long as he could (thought he did certainly notice the satisfaction on both Prompto's and Gladio's faces). He was in deep, no doubt about that. There were more excuses he could offer, probably, reasons. None of it would really fix things. "So you'd like me to apologize, right?" He knew it wasn't that simple, but hope was so very difficult to stop entirely.

"Oh you're going to apologize," Ignis answered ominously, his cultured accent honed into a sharpened knife. "You're going to apologize to each of us by giving us exactly what you owe."

With a quick motion, Gladio shifted to only holding down one wrist - but still enough to keep the prince from getting away. "How about we give you a little control - will you apologize to Prompto or Ignis first?"

Ducking his head a bit, he supposed that he _did_ owe them, that his behavior had been... less than good. Alright, bad, and apparently a little worse than he'd realized. Even the gunner had his arms crossed. "I guess it would... make more sense to apologize to Prompto first, right?" And give Ignis even an extra few seconds to cool down. Not that he _would_.

"Apologize and make up for it." The blond reminded.

Tempted as he was to look away, Noctis swallowed and tried to meet his friend's eyes levelly. "I'm sorry, Prompto. I didn't _mean_ to warp away."

"Yeah, well. I know." There was a little grin on the blond's lips as he leaned in, mussing the prince's hair. Then lightly taking hold of his chin. "So now you make up for it, yeah?" The quizzical look was met with a kiss, light and soft. Then another, less soft. By the third, Noctis had certainly gotten the hint, responding in kind.

He waited for Prompto to fully settle his weight onto the prince before letting go, sure that he was distracted enough not to warp away. Though, honestly, those two were both properly _distracted_ by each other.

"Oh don't look so despondent. You'll get your turn soon enough," Ignis quipped to the bodyguard, glad to see their plan in full motion. Though, it did leave the two of them without anything to do for the moment... "Come on, let's get the supplies ready," he suggested in a whisper, giving a quick rake through Gladio's messy locks as encouragement.

With a quick laugh, he commented, "Up to us to be the _adults_ , right?" His fingers brushed along Ignis' back, just a quick touch offered before he went to raid the far more fun and interesting than normal supply bag.

Prompto proved more than happy to take over the responsibility of pinning the prince, pushing Noctis down against the bed by his shoulders and all too openly indulging. Sure, there was a little bit of "taking what was rightfully his" there, but it was just as much reveling in what his friend actually liked, what set him off. Little nips and licks and pulling away at just the right moment...

Which was unfair. Incredibly unfair (even if it probably wasn't), leaving Noctis panting and unable to sit up and capture those lips again. Especially to wipe that damn grin right off the blond's face. He opened his mouth to say as much before he was caught again, bottom lip between teeth before he had the breath stolen from him once more.

Heading back to the bed with the supply bag in tow, Gladio just couldn't resist the obvious target there. Quickly swatting Prompto's ass as he passed by, he reminded, "Don't get too frisky now. We still have a _surprise_ for our Prince Charmless after all." Plunking down onto the bed, he rolled his vest off with a satisfied smirk.

More than willing to play up the drama a bit, Ignis settled in beside the bodyguard while chiming in, "I don't know - do we think he's up to the _challenge_?" And hopefully that would pique the prince's interest as they continued their preparations.

The spank definitely ended the kiss, Prompto reacting with a sharp moan before looking at Gladiolus with a pout. Of course, he did have a point... "Yeah, yeah." He finally agreed with a little grin, pulling back but not risking letting go of the prince anytime soon.

Noctis, however... went from breathless bliss to feeling his stomach sinking just a little. Sure it _sounded_ like it ought to be good, interesting... but, glancing over, Gladio and Ignis just looked entirely too smug about _something_. Granted, he was already getting hard and there was more than just a little curiosity willing him onward. "Do I want to know?" He did, dammit.

"Think carefully about what you owe," Ignis suggested as he shifted around to draw closer. "And just how much you teased all of us, Highness." It was a bit foreboding, yes, but Noct's behavior wouldn't improve unless the lesson was well ingrained in him.

"Actually, I think it should be Iggy's turn to get what he's owed. Alright with you, Prompto?" In advance of any pouting, Gladio patted his open lap to welcome the blond over if he still had some energy to burn off.

"Mmm, I _guess_." Not that the gunner was honestly arguing, that damn little playful grin still on his lips as he pressed them against Noctis' one more time.

It utterly distracted him from even the _possibility_ that the blond's hand had moved, kiss ending when Noctis gasped as his right nipple was tweaked with a devious chuckle before Prompto climbed into Gladio's lap... and there was a new hand on his wrist. Oh, right. Swallowing, it seemed that the intensity in Ignis' eyes wasn't about to get toned down anytime soon. And, really, he supposed he had been particularly cruel. "I'm sorry, Iggy. Honestly." He couldn't make excuses, knew exactly what he'd been doing. "That was... pretty awful of me."

A long considering sound left his lips to start, his free hand settling to work slowly sliding up Noct's shirt. "You went to all the work to make a tempting spectacle of yourself, dripping wet as you posed lasciviously," he recounted, making sure that the prince didn't forget a single detail. "And I had all these plans of sliding off your shirt and lavishing attention on you... and you didn't even give me the chance."

"Sounds ice cold to me," Gladio commented to the gunner, his whisper probably audible to the rest of the room. "Better that we all just enjoy ourselves." A sentiment he embodied while helping Prompto out of his clothes.

"Hell yes." The blond didn't really bother with the whispering, nor in trying to hide the fact that he was more than happy to start getting his own clothes off. He was efficient enough with Gladio's help, trying not to leave... _too_ much of a haphazard mess on the floor for Ignis to notice.

He was probably going to get a _look_ for it, but Noctis couldn't really help himself sometimes. Obviously. Despite the fact that had gotten him into trouble in the first place. "I think I might be even more sorry now."

"As you should be," Ignis chided while getting the prince out of his shirt and jacket. "Why even bother with the effort if you didn't want the reward?" It really was downright illogical to the team's tactician, and he planned to drive that lesson home... starting with working the prince's pants off next.

Given that Iggy was too focused to even notice the rest of the room, Gladio gave little concern to any of the clothes. "What about you, hmm?" He gently prodded Prompto with both his words... and a few fingers sliding over his thighs. "Would you ever be a terrible tease?"

The blond's chuckle might have answered for him, just a little bit too "sweet and innocent" for the playful grin he wore, fingers drawing ever so lightly over that broad chest, then "walking" along the tattoo. Really, what a perfect spot for a bird's beak, just _pointing_ to one of many goals. "Like _that_? Nah. I deliver."

It was a balance. Tempted as the prince was to make a quip about the gunner's comment, most of his attention was being focused elsewhere with no complaints. Of course, he wasn't sure if Ignis' question was really meant to be answered, a slightly shaky in-drawn breath with the removal of his pants preventing it right away. After a moment's thought, though, he was completely honest. "To see... what I could get away with."

With a soft, disappointed sigh, Ignis set to work stripping away all of prince's accessories as he noted, "You do have a well known penchant for testing boundaries. For as long as I've known you." Memories of sneaking around the Citadel just because they could replayed in his mind. But this was different than late night stargazing. "But why would you feel the need to do with _us?_ "

Gladio had a comment about just how well the blond delivered at the ready... at least until that question came up. Honestly, he was just as curious as to the answer. Teasing could certainly resume after he heard it.

Even Prompto's attention was being kept utterly, waiting on the response.

It was physically impossible for Noctis to curl up into himself at that moment... but his expression likely spoke of his desire to do so. "Because I... _can_." He whispered, gaze focused away from all the eyes on him. There was so much beneath that statement, so much he didn't quite know how to say. _Because you can all handle it. Because you'll come back. Because you'll make sure to tell me when I've hurt you so I can stop._ "Sorry."

Ignis' grip shifted, releasing Noct's wrist to instead draw him into a lose embrace. "Apology accepted," he whispered, all the judgment having drained from his expression. "But you don't _need_ to test us. Just... _ask_." Of course, there would always be that lingering power imbalance but it didn't matter when they were alone. If he needed, they would provide....

The laugh was quiet, just a shift in breath; but it definitely wasn't at the sentiment, not at Ignis' words. Maybe he was just still learning that he _could_ ask. "Got it. More or less." Noctis assured quietly, embrace returned just for the moment.

"Noct..?" Just a soft question, Prompto feeling the slightest bit concerned, reaching out.

The prince didn't even have to look to take that hand fleetingly, giving a single squeeze. "Yeah. I'm good." Assurance, permission. A moment passed.

Gladio's touch was just as fleeting, his hand warm against the prince's shoulder. "You may be a brat, but you're _our_ brat," he joked softly, knowing that would do so much more to lighten the mood and their spirits.

"Our own fault for spoiling you," Ignis added, a little smile tugging at his lips.

"Mm, hardly my fault at all." Noctis rather dangerously agreed, settling back in to a more relaxed state of being... even if he knew he possibly _shouldn't_.

"Guys, you're just spoiling him again you know. We're supposed to be not doing that." Prompto pointed out, laughing at the rather loud hush he got from the prince.

With a sharp snort, the bodyguard pointed out, "We're going to make him _work_ for his fun though." His grin slowly turned a bit wicked, relishing what was to come.

Ignis was already reaching into his pocket, savoring the way blue eyes went wide. "Oh, we will indeed," he agreed while pulling out the vibrating cock ring and simply holding it out for Noctis to just _contemplate_ for a moment.

The prince swallowed, suddenly feeling the urge to squirm. He managed to keep himself still, focused on the object shown to him. He _knew_ what it was. He hadn't actually _used_ one, but there really was no rooming with Prompto without finding out a few things he hadn't known before and never would have thought to ask. Granted, the vibrating portion of the object was a bit lost to him... "I don't suppose that's for you, Iggy?"

Chuckling, he was happy to hand the devious little device over to its owner. "I'll let Prompto have the honor of introducing you to it," he explained while pulling away.

"Going to finally meet the dress code?" Gladio asked with a rakish grin, already reaching to untuck that supposedly fashionable leopard print shirt.

If the bodyguard planned to make himself useful, then who was he to refuse? Sliding over, he arched into those sure hands as they undid all of his buttons. "It wouldn't do to be over-dressed now."

Staring once more at the cock ring, then Prompto, there was very little surprise. "Should've known." Noctis commented flatly.

But the gunner's grin could not be tarnished, taking firm hold of the prince's wrist before moving closer. Of course he noticed how the both of them were glancing over at Ignis and Gladiolus, and he supposed he probably ought to move fast. "That's right, I have all the _fun_ toys. May I use this on you, our little royal brat?"

Snorting, Noctis shot back, "You're one to talk." Prompto's look was _expectant_ , though... and he had to admit to some curiosity. "Punishment" always came with rewards. "I suppose so, yeah."

The blond rolled his eyes, reaching forward only to give the prince's thigh the lightest of strokes. "You ought to say 'green' for 'go', okay? Like those vegetables you love so much."

"Disgusting vegetable green, then." He responded, hissing softly once the ring was set into place.

Rolling his eyes at their banter, Ignis was tempted to threaten the prince with hiding kale in his meatballs but in the same moment, a strong hand was sliding down into his pants. And the urge to snark - and the rest of his clothing - fell to the wayside for the time being.

Quite pleased with the adviser's reaction, Gladio took up the mantle of smart-ass comments instead. "Pro tip Noct - One syllable safe words work best." At least his snark was actually _useful_.

"'Yellow' for 'slow' and 'red' for 'stop' is usually pretty easy to remember, yeah?" Prompto attempted to continue to be oh so very helpful... particularly when he gave the prince's cock a long, slow, hard stroke from tip to base, making sure the cock ring was placed _just_ right.

And apparently it was, Noctis really able to feel it at that point, shivering slightly both with the friction and that little added tightness. "O-okay." Well, it wasn't like it felt _bad_ or anything, just... obvious. And a little weird.

"Don't go having all the fun now," Gladio accused as he left a now stripped Ignis to fend for himself. (Which he was perfectly capable of). "His Highness has one more apology to offer," he rightfully pointed out while taking hold of Noct's wrist.

Noctis swallowed. Right, he definitely remembered what he'd done to the bodyguard; and how the man reacted. "I'm sorry, Gladio." It was sincere, at least. "I... sort of felt bad after..." Not that he was doing himself any favors with that confession.

He shook his head at that half-assed answer, instead reaching down to spread the prince's legs open. "I hope you did," he replied, voice falling down to that deep growl. "Because I planned to make good on all of it. Especially holding you down as I _make_ you moan my name."

Well if Gladio was going forward with the plan, then Prompto felt more than fine about releasing the prince and slipping away a bit. Maybe even brave enough to approach Ignis with a playful little smile and a simple, if ridiculous, "So, Iggy. Wanna talk a little strategy or something?"

As captivating as the scene before them was, Ignis always perked up at requests to share his wisdom. "Well, we do have this remote," he noted while procuring it from its carefully hidden place in the supply bag. "Mind explaining the settings?"

Settling in at Ignis' side, Prompto's hands were oh so innocent in wandering just a bit; over the brunet's arm as he reached to point, free hand almost unconsciously resting lightly on the adviser's back. "Not the fanciest thing, but it gets the job done. The switch is on and off, the slider is pulse speed. So you can go from slow pulsing to full vibration as fast as you want to." And maybe, just maybe, they shared a little bit of devious curiosity.

Noctis was entirely too _distracted_ to notice the conversation more or less right beside them. That was the point when he _really_ felt the cock ring and what it was there for, already a bit frustrating in the way it drew attention to exactly how turned on he was. "Well I do owe, don't I?"

Finding the lube in the supply bag, Gladio made a show of uncapping it for the prince. "You do indeed," he murmured while slicking up his fingers. With sure motions, he swirled one finger around Noct's entrance, gently prodding before starting to push.

It certainly wasn't as if the prince _minded_ , shivering softly at that initial touch. In the back of his mind, he did wonder any number of things; surely the matter wouldn't be so simple. He was glad to shift his legs slightly, opening himself further with a gasping little moan, but there was some sense that just having Gladio fuck him wouldn't be the whole of his "punishment". If that could be called punishment at all. He had no conscious idea of what might be discussed right beside him.

While he was still keeping tabs on the prince, Ignis took careful mental notes on their new toy. "All important options to consider," he commented, already forming a plan. Lowering his voice to a conspiratorial (and rather seductive in his purring accent) whisper, he inquired, "Do you have any particular _techniques_ to share, Prompto?"

And working partially "in secret" suited Prompto just fine. Hell, he was more than glad to be an expert in _something_ , finally, able to give the adviser some _advice_. "Mmm, switch off for a bit." He suggested softly, leaning in close. "Low and high, on and off. Don't let him _expect_ anything." He knew without a doubt that Noctis would have glared a hole right through him if he'd been paying attention.

"Wonderfully devious," Ignis commended, the smirk clear in his tone. "He does make the most wonderful sounds when surprised...." Idly returning Prompto's unconscious touches, he then mused, "Perhaps we can find other ways to surprise him?"

He kept an ear on that conversion, curious to see the eventually fruits of their planning. But Gladio was far more focused on keeping his fingers moving, on opening the Prince up to him. "Honestly, even when we're punishing you, we're _spoiling_ you," he muttered while starting to tease at adding a second finger.

Grasping at the bedding, Noctis _did_ give a little thought to trying to warp even then... but besides being impossible with his bodyguard's grip, the man had a good point. Even if he was risking being thought of as more of a spoiled brat, it was satisfying just to answer in a shaky voice, "Must just be incredibly lucky." Even even with that grin, the fact that he felt every pulse of his cock, every little shiver and twitch, was starting to become... maybe a little concerning.

"Oh." There was nothing short of a devious little smile across the gunner's lips. "Ignis. I think we all kinda know what you might be using your mouth for when you're not giving His Highness a lecture or two." And even if his phrasing was a little _scandalous_ , Prompto continued with a delicate stroke of fingers along the brunet's arm. "Maybe it's time he returns the favor, yeah?" Noctis was so gonna kill him if he ever found out about that suggestion.

Even with no glasses to glance over, Ignis still managed quite the little glare. And yet, he could not deny his desire for _exactly_ what Prompto suggested. "I do suppose that it's only fair," he acknowledged, his hand sneaking up along one slim thigh... just so he could give it a quick smack along the inside, "And while we do all _share_ , I do believe that some things should be kept relatively _private_."

There was a distinct little _yelp_ that came with the smack, Prompto recovering quickly enough to offer an honest, if soft, "Sorry." He was, really. But the sting that remained was... the slightest bit nice.

The bodyguard couldn't help but whip his head over at those sounds, distracted for just a moment. Well, now he had to see if he could make Noct moan that much louder to compete. "Yah, really fucking lucky," he replied, turning his attention fully back to the prince. And maybe hedged his bets with a quick stroke to that throbbing cock.

It was too easy to forget that there were _plans_ for him, the prince hardly aware of half of what those plans might have been. Gladiolus knew his own strength in all matters, knew exactly how to _use_ those fingers, pulling Noctis' mind away from the fact that it was supposed to be punishment. Not that he was necessarily reminded by that stroke to his cock, a very slightly broken, breathy moan resulting. And yet _more_ awareness of that cock ring, starting to feel almost cruel in how _constant_ it was.

It was probably for the best that he and Noct were completely distracted by each other for the moment. Both fingers pushed in deeper, scissoring the prince open as he pulled back. Adding more lube inside, Gladio grinned at how it dripped and glistened and left him wanting more.

There was more of a wanton _whine_ than a moan, back arching, Noctis panting softly. "Gladio--" He started with the intention of getting the bodyguard to hurry _up_ , to _do_ more, before stopping himself painfully short with the realization that he was probably taking his precious time for a reason. Right, that whole punishment thing. And the cock ring _really_ wasn't helping.

Ignis' ears perked up at both of those delicious sounds and all the promises they held. But his attention remained squarely on Prompto for the moment, "Don't make me have to punish you too," he warned, low and dangerous. "I would be all too happy to turn your thighs a pretty pink with a trained _crop_."

There was no hiding how hard he was at that point, and it would have been absolutely impossible for Prompto to have hidden his shiver. Damn, Ignis had lectured him before, but it had never gotten anywhere near the same reaction as that very real threat. Throat suddenly dry, the blond swallowed, chuckle a little higher in pitch than usual. "I-is that so?" All potential wit (real or imagined) had left him completely, apparently.

"Another time," Ignis promised, leaving behind a light bite to one ear lobe. "For now, we have a different brat to attend to." Still, the the information was filed away for later and surely would find its use soon enough.

With that little begging gasp, he knew that the prince was close to breaking. "Ask for it," Gladio commanded, giving his fingers another thrust inside, purposefully seeking out that prostate to drive him all the more wild in the moment.

Noctis reacted immediately with a wanton moan, hips thrusting upward and only too welcoming to those fingers. He was clearly just a step beyond his usual ability to reason, not able to stop himself from simply asking without giving a single thought to consequence, to the mere _possibility_ that he may not get exactly what he was asking for. "More. _Harder_." There was a pause, a gasp, another whining little moan before he did manage to half-realize more might be expected. " _Please_."

There was only a little whimper from Prompto. Between Ignis' dangerous promise and the bite, and the prince's sounds of want, everything felt oversensitive. Yeah, right, they had something to do. He almost accused the adviser of being a distraction on purpose, then though better of it, trying to focus as he reached for the remote. "S-so. When do we start with this?"

"About now seems good," Ignis answered as he slid over the bed and closer to the prince. Stroking through Noctis' hair, he prompted, "Gladio, I think it's about time to give him what he wants..."

A feral grin was his first response and then a low chuckle. "I don't know... he hasn't asked me properly yet," the bodyguard pointed out as he pulled his fingers out. Turning to Prompto, he kept the line of questions going while searching out a condom. "Don't you agree, kid? He should ask me first, shouldn't he?"

"Mm, definitely." The gunner agreed, almost managing to sound completely serious. "It's only polite, isn't it Noct?"

Still panting, cock twitching, hips visibly shuddering with the desire to find some kind of friction, Noctis still managed to roll his eyes. "Y'want a formal invitation?" So maybe lessons took a _while_ to start sinking in... or maybe he was just grumpy to have to _wait_. "Gladiolus, would you  please attend to putting your cock in my ass and fuck me?"

With a quiet cough of correction, Ignis rightfully pointed out, "The proper grammar would be 'please attend to putting your cock in my ass and _fucking_ me.' I do believe that you can remember how to conjugate properly."

Snorting as he rolled his condom on, Gladio proved to be far less concerned. "Not when I'm done with him," he countered while helping to start shifting the prince onto his hands and knees. "He won't remember his fucking _name_ then."

"Better be a promise, Gladio." And as much as Noctis might have tried to pass that off as a casual comment, the breathless arousal was clear in his voice. It was the words as much as the _hands_ on him, actually managing to feel everyone help to shift him. With the ever so slightly iron-like grip that his bodyguard still had around one wrist... well, he was still discovering his turn-ons.

And maybe, just maybe, Prompto wasn't all that subtle about making sure that ring was just in the right spot again, getting a shaky hiss with the not entirely accidental contact between fingers and skin. Satisfied, he kept the remote out of sight, but within easy reach.

Releasing Noct's wrist, he considered for a moment as he settled into position. "We do need to keep his hands where we can see them.... just to keep with the punishment theme." Glancing between the other two, Gladio suggested, "Got something to take care of that?"

Prompto brightened considerably, glad to be resourceful in these matters. There wasn't really a need to speak, shifting so that the remote was still hidden before darting for his pants. Then back to the bed, belt in hand. "Yeah, this should do nicely."

There was definitely a half-muttered curse on the prince's part. Not that it sounded entirely _disappointed_.

"Honestly, Prompto, I had no idea that belt was quite so... profane," the adviser commented as they properly restrained the prince. And of course, the belt was set to have "Love" and "Fuck" visible over Noctis' wrists.

"It's got all the important words on it, doesn't it?" The blond was enjoying the little glare he was getting from Noctis too much to feel in any way offended, hands roaming that smooth back for a moment before he took to rearranging some pillows. "Comfy, Highness?" He even managed to tease the prince and Ignis at the same time.

Tugging lightly at the belt and feeling the way every beat of his heart only seemed to _reverberate_ through his cock, a little excess lube dripping down one thigh, he answered sharply but honestly, "Could be better."

Settling up right behind the prince, Gladio gave a light press of his cock against that tempting and primed ass. "How about we make it better then?" he offered with a slow roll of his hips.

"As nice as punishment can be," Ignis added, slyly moving himself in front of Noct. Not acting on the idea just yet, but certainly in setting things in his favor.

Noctis very nearly _whined_ in agreement, mostly from the promise of his bodyguard's cock being so close to fulfillment. The tug at the belt binding him was unconscious and yet somehow added to his arousal, though he wasn't _completely_ able to line up a reason as to why Ignis might be in front of him...

And Prompto didn't help much with letting thoughts add up, settling himself at the prince's side. One hand was on the remote, ready to give a single pulse the moment Gladio truly began working his way inside. The other, well, no reason not to give affectionate touches, petting down that smooth back. Distracting just a little bit from what was coming.

He waited for Noct's deep breath before giving that first slow push inside. Easy motions to start, slowly sliding in inch by inch. Gladio didn't even realize he was holding his breath until he sunk in to the hilt, a long shuddering exhale as he fully settled inside.

Even if they were supposed to be punishing the prince, Ignis couldn't help but reach out to stroke though dark hair. Pushing it back and away from that sweaty brow, skilled hands light over his skin. "Good? Green?" He whispered, just to check in.

He didn't have the breath to _answer_ for a second, feeling full and warm and like every nerve was on edge; especially anything that had to do with his cock, tension building in... unusual ways. Gasping a little, Noctis panted out the word as if it took great effort, "Green."

The gunner supposed that was cue enough to flip the remote switch. On and off. One pulse. It looked like it had one hell of a ripple effect, the prince sharp moan broken to silence. He'd no doubt clenched incredibly hard on Gladio by the way the big guy reacted and Prompto... just remained quiet, grinning to himself. Granted, there was a bit of a sheepish glance cast to Ignis; he didn't exactly want to use the vibration at the wrong moment.

Gladio only needed a moment to recenter himself, still shivering a bit afterward. Holding tight to Noct's hips, he _ground_ down against that supple ass to start. Just savoring the heat all around him before he gave one full thrust.

Even as he remained stalwart, it was _painful_ to keep waiting. "Think you can handle more?" Ignis murmured, his hands light against the prince's throat and jaw. Just as hint of what he desired.

There was the slightest hint of a telltale gloss over blue eyes, understanding more unconsciously than anything. Hands balled into fists, wanting to grasp but having nothing to grasp on to; language felt strangely difficult. "Th-think so, yeah."

While Prompto refrained from using the remote again for the moment, barely aware of the way he licked his lips at the _thought_ , nevermind the sight unfolding. Yeah, that was something he needed to watch, to commit to memory; partly because he'd get himself killed if he tried to pull out his camera.

Ignis nodded, keeping close watch even as he guided the prince in closer. Hands still light on his head, he nudged Noctis onward, hoping he would intuit what he wanted...

Settling into a steady pace, the bodyguard kept his breathing even to try and last long enough to completely wreck their royal brat. "Iggy," he called out, paying partial attention as he kept his hips rolling, "Seriously?"

"Only if Noct wants it," he half-argued as if that was any argument at all.

The prince may have already been a little beyond words at that point. Gladio was moving too slow and too fast at the same time, so _full_ and so _good_ but it was a slow build. He was just aware enough to glance up, meeting Ignis eyes and seeing what he could only identify as _lust_ there, making his own cock jump and ache. Consent wasn't spoken but shown, Noctis feeling awkward about the act but utterly needy as he let himself be moved, tongue gliding over the head of his adviser's cock as soon as it was within reach.

There was the slightest curse under Prompto's breath, feeling like an unwelcome spectator... for a moment. Remote held firm, he much preferred to softly start massaging along the prince's chest and abdomen with his free hand, getting a little hum and tiny jumps and flexes of muscles beneath his fingers for his effort. Granted, the second Noctis adjusted to Ignis, that switch was going back on. He was pretty sure he could manage to guess his friend's limits, so to speak.

He _tried_ not to think about it, not to apply any porn terms to exactly what they were doing to the heir to the throne. Instead, Gladio just focused on how fucking _hot_ the whole scenario was - to be balls deep inside Noct, pushing him closer to the edge with every thrust. And with each one, control slipped a bit more, his rhythm faltering slightly.

"Yes, just like that," Ignis gasped out, voice starting to crack. But that mouth was _perfection_ around him, warm and welcoming and already making him ache. One hand tangled up in raven locks, his other meandered over to Prompto. A fleeting invitation - an offer of gratitude of he accepted.

The blond really _hadn't_ been expecting that, moving closer before he'd really processed what Ignis was doing. Well, that whole... two birds and one stone thing, right? Sure, whatever; he reached down and flipped the remote switch on to the lowest pulse setting before moving even closer. It was his own experience which assured him that pleasure was going to become frustration relatively quickly with that cock ring in place.

There was definitely some degree of cursing a blue streak in his head. Just, really not in a bad way. And yet yeah, also _really in a bad way_ , Noctis gasping, panting, glaring at Prompto as best he could... but to deny how absolutely flush with pleasure he was became impossible. He just needed to _focus_ on something, trying to mimic what Ignis had done for him before as he wrapped his lips around that cock, breathing through his nose.

And damn it all, the prince's lack of experience hardly mattered. The simple act was more than enough to spike Ignis' desire. His focus rested solely on Noctis, watching the prince work his cock over with increasingly confident motions.

At least until Gladio reached across to suddenly draw him into a searing hot kiss. Wet and sloppy and entirely undignified. "Looked like you needed some extra stimulation," the bodyguard joked, both of them panting heavily in the aftermath.

There was another string of curses in the prince's head, not able to see the kiss happen, but he could hear it. He could _feel_ the way Ignis' control faltered, too, the head of that cock almost pushing too far for comfort before pulling back... and yet there wasn't a single protest in Noctis' mind. There wasn't _much_ coherent thought at all, between the stimulation and the _over-stimulation_ , mind hazy and distant.

Prompto cursed in the prince's stead, quiet and breathless as he watched. "Y-yeah, thanks for the show, Gladio." He joked.

With a quip like that, he _needed_ to give Prompto the same treatment. Pulling the blond in with one sure hand, he crashed their lips together in a blissfully chaotic kiss. And maybe distract him enough for that hand to slip and send the prince shuddering all around him once again.

There wasn't even time for a little squeak of surprise, Gladio fully catching the gunner off guard and then making him completely useless for anything except kissing _back_ with the same playful ferocity. Of course, that did mean that he wasn't aware of what his hand might be doing...

The prince was aware. Very much so, the pulses almost speeding up to one buzzing, uninterrupted vibration, body clenching around his bodyguard's cock. It was only after that point when he finally moaned, Ignis' cock still in his mouth as he looked up at the man, eyes glazed over in full with nearly thoughtless lust and increasingly aching need.

Between the sound and the sensation, Ignis felt pushed to his very breaking point. But it was that _look_ , the impossibly deep desire in those amazing blue eyes that finally undid him. Coming down the prince's throat, nothing could be more blessedly _perfect_ or intensely _sinful_. And only sheer force of will kept him kneeling upright as he doubled-over Noct.

He hadn't been prepared for that. Nothing _could_ have prepared Noctis for that, exactly, swallowing out of reflex more than conscious thought. The flavor... definitely not one of his favorite things, but he managed to be distracted by the fact that he'd made Ignis come, lose control. Unfortunately what that ultimately brought him was more _ache_ as his legs started shaking, the angle of Gladio's thrusts helping and hurting in equal measure, panting with quiet little moans.

Prompto was still gasping from that kiss when he finally processed what was happening, what _had_ happened. And damn that was hot to see, proper and "in control" adviser shaken to pieces if only for a moment. And then he realized what that buzzing was, chuckling breathlessly as he brought the remote's slider down... a little. "Did not mean to do that, Noct." Not that he was _apologizing_...

"Regardless of intent," Ignis managed to speak up while finally pulling back and away, his words slightly unsteady from afterglow, "I at least appreciated it." Shuffling off to slump down beside Prompto, he directed his (for once) lazy energy to patting and stroking over the prince's back.

Leaning down as far as he could, pressing his weight down and his cock in deep, Gladio whispered, "Good job, Highness. You actually managed to make Iggy _relax_." With a snort at his own joke, he pulled back for another hard buck, driven to push the prince to the breaking point.

He'd have laughed if he could have, but in the state Noctis was in, the words barely registered. It was thoughtless instinct to spread his legs as he was pushed down, open and restrained, feeling feverishly hot and in _need_ of more, completion, more movement, _something_.

And seeing as how he was the only one who _could_ help at that moment, Prompto decided that what the prince (and Gladio) _really_ needed was a little _more_ stimulation, reaching under Noctis until he felt one of those already stunningly hard nipples. Just a bit of a turn and tug, then, resulting in a full-body shudder and the kind of moan that made _him_ shiver in turn.

Lapping up the sweat from Noct's back, he reared those shuddering hips back into the next roll of his own hips. Reaching down, he took each tense thigh in hand to spread them apart wider, slamming down hard in an effort to flatten the prince against the mattress.

Between the sights and sounds and his own afterglow, Ignis felt quite vindicated in his plans. But _someone_ did deserve a small reward for his contributions. "Truly, a good show, Prompto," he whispered, leaning in closer even as the blond kept teasing their royal brat. His hand slid over his inner thigh, tracing over the same spot he slapped before. And then squeezing the firm flesh in time with the gunner's little pinches.

The blond was able to spare a moment to feel surprised... then all thought just sort of faded out to a long, pleased hiss, thoughts momentarily scrambled. Not that his _fingers_ managed the same, continuing to do everything he could in the moment to add to Noctis' pleasure even if he was only too happy to shift focus a little to his own. Legs spreading a little wider, he could only respond with a slightly shaky, "Thanks, Iggy." Because, really, he wasn't too far gone to remember that the guy liked politeness.

Noctis _was,_ however, too far gone. For almost everything; except feeling that wave of pleasure building. Pressed against the mattress, the bedding felt so suddenly rough and obvious against his cock, hard and sensitive and so very _ready_ to finish more and more with every one of Gladio's thrusts and Prompto's teasing fingers. Except that he _couldn't_. The moans started to shift from bliss to frustration between clenched teeth.

Honestly, he savored those little grunts and growls, almost as much as the prince drawing in tight around him. "Fuck, Noct," he muttered, all but doubled-over as he kept pushing them both to the edge. "I'm gonna..." The word died in his throat, his body teasing in anticipation.

Really, it was only fair to drag the blond down into bliss with the rest of them. Nipping at his neck, Ignis hand moved up to that twitching cock. "Take this as a 'you're welcome,'" he offered, while starting to stroke with those sure, deft motions.

Oh. It was the moment Ignis wrapped a hand around him when Prompto managed to forget everything else. That was quite a feat in itself seeing as how he wasn't just taking in the sight of what was happening right in front of him, moaning high-pitched and breathy, hips rolling forward on their own. He remembered there was _something_ that he was supposed to pay attention to, but.... he felt too good to bother remembering exactly what.

There was no denying that _second_ before Gladiolus' orgasm, the way Noctis could feel the tension above, in and around him; and then the heat, the spasms. And still _he_ was left on edge, moans having become a strained, whimpering growl.

Shaking after his release, Gladio held himself up for a few seconds longer. A few deep breaths, and then he carefully pulled out and settled back onto his knees. And after a few moments were spared to take care of his condom, he could simply collapse for a bit.

They would tend to the prince eventually, but Ignis rather liked the idea of making him wait just a bit longer. They had all be so very _patient_ after all - they deserved to have their own fun first. Since he had Prompto right in the palm of his hand, it only felt right to send him right over the edge with skilled, fast paced strokes.

The gunner wasn't even fully aware that he was leaning against Ignis, back arched, eyes closed, panting with little mewls. He was just too _willing_ , finally coming with a low moan and a hard shudder. Then he leaned a bit more heavily against the adviser.

The prince had turned his head just in time to see evidence of Prompto's orgasm. Even in his state of warring pleasure and frustration, he _knew_ what that meant: everyone had come _but_ him. And he damn well didn't have his arms free to finish himself off.

Blue eyes opened and met, Prompto finally realizing what the hell was going on. The chuckle sounded exhausted, but the words somehow weren't as much. "Gotta ask nice, Noct. Right?"

"Yes, remember your etiquette lessons, Highness," Ignis chimed in afterward. Only right to remind as he reached over for a tissue.

Snorting, Gladio joined in with a quick slap to the royal ass. "Come on, beg us, Prince Charmless."

There was a place for pride, and a place for being utterly immovably stubborn. But _fuck_ did he need to come. Noctis' teeth were still clenched as he measured out his response when Prompto reached down and pushed the remote slider that last little bit to the top, making the prince gasp and moan brokenly, " _Please_. Please--"

"Please _what_?" The gunner realized he was putting his life on the line at the moment, but surely Ignis would protect him. Right?

Sheer vicious irritation gave way to need surprisingly quickly. It had all built up so much for so long... " _Please_ let me come."

Sliding back from Prompto, the adviser instead took his place in front of their humbled prince. "I believe that's enough," he promised, stroking through sweat damped locks. "We'll let you come... and since you asked so _politely_ , who should it be?"

Eyes closing for just a moment, panting to regain his breath, Noctis didn't exactly have the strength or coordination to properly look over his shoulder. He was aware that he didn't _have_ to, at least. "G-Gladio. Finish... what you started?" Even in that state of mind, he was aware the the irony. He just couldn't enjoy it properly with the aching tension coiled in his groin.

Hefting himself back upright, the bodyguard could only chuckle at the little waver in that voice. "Honestly, why bother with the rest when you can have the best?" He teased, paying no mind to Ignis' glare or Prompto's pout. Guiding Noct right into his lap, he held him steady while unhooking the cock ring and drawing out a heated hiss. Wasting no time, he curled his hand around that throbbing cock and used all that precum to slick his strokes.

He barely heard the words, just knowing relief was in sight; but the release of that cock ring was somewhere between blissful freedom and _pain_ , a moment needed for the sensations to balance out. Of course, that made the hand around his cock, sure and hot and slick, feel even more intensely _good_. There was no coherent thought which could be given on the matter, Noctis' back arching within seconds, orgasm initially silent before the strangled moan caught up to him, going boneless and completely sated in Gladiolus' hold after a few twitching aftershocks.

With an almost fond sigh, Ignis gathered up the required tissues to clean everyone up. "I hope we managed to impart a lesson," he lectured even while wiping away Noct's freshly spilled cum.

"I dunno, Iggy. It _really_ wasn't as much of a punishment as you think," the bodyguard pointed out, keeping the prince safe in his hold for the moment. "Is this really an expression of remorse?" He poked Noct's cheek, only mildly disrupting that look of sleepy bliss.

He did gain a rather annoyed mumble for his effort. Then a slightly delayed attempt at _biting_ Gladio's finger.

"Geez, Noct, if you were hungry you should have said something." Prompto quipped, moving to unbuckle the belt. Then considering whether or not he _should_. "Truce?"

"For now." And as much as Noctis wanted to sound vicious and annoyed, everything still felt too damn good. Especially after his arms were freed. Not that he was ready to do much with them, feeling perfectly relaxed. "Do I get that every time I apologize?"

"Only if you're sincere," his adviser pointed out, sparing an extra tissue for his forehead. Pressing kisses along his neck, Ignis then added in a purring whisper, "Or you could simply ask _politely_."

"Do you really expect that from our dear royal brat?" Gladio teased, even as he held the prince close while shifting him to lay down. He could get real cuddly in the midst of afterglow after all.

"'M capable." Noctis argued lazily.

And Prompto laughed--right up until the prince reached out for his wrist. He was a little bit worried until he got tugged closer. Not like he was going to argue. "Cuddle pile time?"

Too tired even to roll his eyes let alone argue the terminology, Noctis thought it better just to confirm, "Cuddle pile time." They were at a resort, after all. It was time to treat themselves And, naturally, part of that meant napping. Naked and exhausted after an intense orgasm.

With a glance upward, Gladio rightfully noted, "You heard his Highness." Sure that was all the argument he needed, he reached out to guide the adviser to join them all.

"Well, if it is a royal decree..." Ignis murmured, taking his space on the other side of the bodyguard. Still his arm reached over far enough to just lightly rest against Noctis' back. Really, they all earned it.

Settling in, warm and safe and sated, Noctis' eyes fell closed. Just not before the half-mumbled suggestion, "Remind me to apologize for something in the morning."


End file.
